


雨季安睡的地方

by GillianSwan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillianSwan/pseuds/GillianSwan





	雨季安睡的地方

—

他曾经梦见过许多美丽的生物，在布鲁克林进入雨季之前；而现在他正蜷缩在肮脏的巷口，每一次心跳间都能感受到自己的生命正被一点点地抽离体外。

雨点像一层丝绸织成的裹尸布将他妥当地包裹起，一只浑身漆黑的鸟落在他身边，翅膀震颤间扇来一股下水道气味的风。明亮得诡谲的黄眼珠像淬了毒的泥潭，下一秒那尖利喙仿佛就要穿透他，通过眼眶或者唇。

不，不要！他下意识地想躲开。

然后一阵脚步声传来，他再也熟悉不过的了。那只不祥的鸟变成了一个男孩，金发，瘦削的身子半蹲着看着他，苍白的脸没进巷子的阴影里，一双明蓝的眼睛像淬了毒的盐湖。

“你不该在这里，巴基。”他板着脸说，语气平静如流。

巴基叹息似地笑了笑，刚才如同死去的身体现在开始剧烈地颤抖了起来，“带我离开这里，史蒂夫。”他仰起头来，哀求般地慢慢吻上男孩的肩胛。“求你...”

空气不久后便寂静了下来，他的声音像沉入湖底的一粒细沙，男孩眼中的涟漪是此唯一的回应。史蒂夫的手掌覆上了他滚烫的脸颊，一双蓝瞳同样炽烫得吓人，一颗即将死亡的彗星正在这双眼里燃烧殆尽。他抚摸着地上的棕发男孩，像抚摸一只流浪狗那样肆无忌惮，唯独在碰到他柔软的小腹还径直往下时，惊恐蒙上了那双松石绿的眼瞳，巴基拼命地想夹紧双腿，不断地瑟缩着往后退去。

“不...”巴基大口抽着气，抬头向上看去，不断摇头来表明自己的恐惧，“不要...不要在这里。”

他还有什么秘密男孩是不知道的呢？

不可否认他们是相爱的。早在数个季节前他就接纳下了男孩赠予他的十七岁生日礼物，一株生长在他腿间的畸形的花。自那个时候起他就根本没有不爱他的可能，他爱他比上帝爱他所创造的世人还要理所应当，爱史蒂夫·罗杰斯俨然已经成为了他的原罪，比整个世界的罪孽叠加在一起还要不可饶恕。

而当他的男孩，他的小史蒂薇站在他们的小公寓门前，他被逼到了潮湿的布满污渍的墙上。金发男孩现在依旧得撑着生锈的栏杆踮起脚才能够到他的唇。第一个吻是夹着血味的，史蒂夫带着一种不容置疑的粗暴将舌头挤进他的齿间，像不熟练地撕咬猎物的幼狮，蓝眼睛看他时倒映出的怒火却是只有一头强壮的雄狮才能承受得住的。

巴基被他吻得断断续续地呼吸，睁着一双眼睛拼命地盯着男孩看，像在看什么没见过的新奇物品一样。他感觉自己什么地方破裂了一个巨大的伤口，具象化的生命正汩汩地涌出来，流进男孩的口中，他的血液和体液都成为男孩的食物被狂乱地吞食下去。

“不要...求你...”自己发出的声响根本不像自己了，就好像这具身体里还住着另一个人。史蒂夫也一样，每当如此的愤怒在那双瓦蓝的眼中腾起时，平时他安静，纯良的男孩如同死去了一样，眼前紧紧地禁锢住他的这一位不过是一只披着相似皮囊的兽。

但他知道，知道得比知道任何事情都清楚得多，史蒂夫罗杰斯永远是史蒂夫罗杰斯，他的小史蒂薇。布鲁克林的雨季与这个金发男孩难以相互驯服，于是澄澈的蓝眼瞳里刺出了伤人的锋芒，那些在街头朝他们扔来的石子和谩骂在眼底堆积成阴沉的霾，汇聚在天空中央构造出一场即将到来的狂风暴雨。

“——求我什么？”金发男孩眨了眨眼，单薄的胸膛起伏，捏住他肩膀的手青筋几乎要撑破皮肤。

他被拉进了公寓里，门锁落上发出清脆的响声，下一秒裤子便被扯落到地上，下身尽数暴露在室内又冷又湿的空气里。一声惊呼的气息堵在喉咙，巴基第一次又像是第无数次有了一个羞耻的意识：即使他已经被对方操了数不清多少次了，这件事却从始至终地都令他感到紧张，催情似的紧张，双腿间的隐秘湿得像一片新生的沼泽。

铺天盖地袭来的吻匆忙又潦草，像下一秒他们就要死掉一样，巴基的衬衫被扯掉了三颗扣子，裤子也被拽到地上。男孩伸手没用多少力就掰开了他的腿，用足以碾碎力度揉着那片湿漉的花瓣，然后硬挺的性器弹跳出裤链，毫无顾忌地挺入了这具丰腴的躯体。

他发出了一声惊叫，窗外的雨声，这个潮湿阴暗的小空间仿佛都在与他远去。他的男孩自很久前起就忘记了该如何温柔对待他，这说不上难以接受——他愿意纵容男孩的一切，但以这种街边妓女的姿态被操对他而言还是太过了。痛，那简直太痛了，史蒂夫触抚过的每一次皮肤都像被火灼伤似地痛着。

“...轻点...”他偏过头去，不受控制地掉下眼泪，因为一串毫无章法的抽插而断断续续地喘息，因为胆怯哭腔而咳嗽起来。

忽然史蒂夫凑近了他的耳廓，干裂的唇喷出炽烫的气息，像男孩体内燃烧着一簇明火。“看着我，巴基。”他的男孩这样不留余地地命令他，紧接着他被捏住了下巴，那只手的力量惊人，几乎让他听见了骨头咯吱作响的声音。

他被迫睁开眼睛，对上了那双熟悉的眼瞳，只是这次不一样了，在自己略微失真的视野里，史蒂夫蓝色的瞳孔里好像染上了一层鲜血似的薄红。那是怒火和绝望留下的刻骨伤疤，男孩曾经受过的那么多不公平现在都回光返照似地流淌过那具瘦弱的身躯，如此强烈的仇恨和痛苦在一次次心跳里都被赋予了烈火的温度，足以将他们两人双双焚为灰烬。

“你以为你明白这些吗？”

男孩在他耳边低喘道，分不清到底是他的话语还是身下的动作更残忍。

“还是说你享受这一切？偷偷地逃走，然后就等我把你带回去？”

巴基拼命地摇头，在心里却怎么解释不通自己的行为。他在恐惧，恐惧什么呢？这种炽烈过头的爱令他疲惫又向往。忽然男孩又用力地捅进去，一下一下都将滚烫的沸点注入他的身体很深处，他被顶弄得摇摇晃晃，眼尾红得像腿间那朵不断翕张的柔嫩的花，每一次都足够使他哭泣地呻吟，致命的快感与致命的疼痛始终难以互相制服。

“史蒂夫...”他憋不住哭了起来，崩溃似地摇着头，不断地喊着身后粗暴得像个暴徒的男孩的名字，“Stevie...史蒂薇...停...”

他快要到了。不熟练的痛苦和轻微到不足挂齿的羞耻其实早就被原始的快感冲散了，理智和意识也都摇摇欲坠如同十月的枫叶。有一瞬间他的目光落向史蒂夫身形遮拦大半了的窗框之外，那里还是灰濛一片。他以为自己总算可以舒爽地大笑起来，张开嘴溜出唇齿间的却是一声介于喘息和惊叫之间的呻吟。

他感觉一阵紧缩包裹住了他的下体，盛放成熟到糜烂的层层叠叠的厚花瓣像被一只手猛地挤了一下，一大股汁水四溅出来，打湿了两人紧密交合的地方，他甚至还能听见那些液体滴落到地板上的声响，像室外的雨拍打在窗户上，无止无休像雨季永远没有尽头。现在的他们也一样，男孩给他带来极乐又痛苦的高潮仿佛要绵延过他的一生。

他半阖着因为情潮而模糊了的眼睛，伸手胡乱去触碰男孩的脸，急切地想要对上那双能安抚他的蓝眼睛。然后巴基发现男孩早已流下了眼泪，真正的眼泪，他可能哭得比他还厉害。该死的，他怎么现在才注意到。

史蒂夫紧紧地攀附着他，两人保持相连的姿态向后跌跌撞撞地倒在旧沙发上。金发男孩完全覆在他身上，淌过脸颊的泪水落到他的胸口，骨骼碰撞挤压在一起，化成带倒刺的藤蔓几乎将他们手脚绑缚在一起。他的男孩哭得抽噎起来，身下那根性器愈发往深处捣弄了几下，将精液尽数释放在了花蕊之中。

“对不起。”他的男孩流着泪亲吻他的唇，泪水积在两个人相咬合的唇边。巴基知道他的男孩的味道，现在他微微仰起头来，动物舔舐伤口似地舔舐着史蒂夫脸上的湿意，又苦又咸的味道在口腔里漫开，像一整片带毒的盐碱地融化在他的口中。“...对不起，对不起，对不起...”

巴基以为自己也会落下眼泪，但他却笑了起来，笑到视野模糊变形，意识还未再次成型之际他甚至以为盘在自己身上的是一只巨蟒。男孩继续吻着他，软绵绵的唇印从脸颊一直延绵到小腹。那处禁忌之地正在男孩的唇下起伏着，像这个房间里惟一一件过了凛冬还能继续散发着暖意的东西，那潮汐般起伏的呼吸仿佛不属于他们两个人，而是属于什么更加神圣，更加珍贵，美好到不属于这个混乱世界的物品。

高潮后一波又一波的余韵现在显得格外漫长，男孩有些笨拙地不断吻着他，而他却连回应的力气都没有，只是急切地呼吸着对方的气息，将那些被情潮浸湿的空气源源不断地纳入体内如同恣意酗饮着变质的情欲。一如同回到了雨季到来之前，还能看见日光的蓝天之下，空气无师自通地过于热情地发酵，男孩像蜂鸟细吻花蕊似地慢慢地吻他，湛蓝的瞳孔还是澄澈的，总是夹着活泼的笑意和美好的爱望向他。他真希望雨季永远都不迟到，回到那条逼仄暗巷的路永永远远地延伸下去......

他的男孩经历过那么多苦难，而他心甘情愿为他舔舐疗伤，他想告诉史蒂夫的他其实和他一样痛，他们自很早起便共用着一副神经和灵魂，他的痛即是他的痛。而不是因为这个漫长的，令人不敢出门的雨季，他也永远不会意识到自己有多爱史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他根本不可能不爱他，他将爱他一直爱到死，爱到世界尽头。

快五分钟里他们都浑身赤裸，四肢纠缠躺在沙发上像两条搁浅的濒死的鱼。然后男孩又动作起来，手指轻车熟路地穿进他的腿间，用他们七八岁时捉蝴蝶轻巧地拢住那一对翅膀的手法不轻不重地掐住了花瓣内壁，指尖突入其来地施力。巴基张开口将要窒息似地喘气，快感侵袭就像猝不及防从九千米高空跌落。他所能做的只有抓紧覆在他身上的男孩，同时赐予他天幕中燃烧着地狱火焰的天堂的爱人。

史蒂夫掰开了他的腿，这次唇取代了性器抵住了他淌蜜的女性器官，像吮吸一只生蚝似地将肉瓣纳入口中。余潮还未完全散去新的一轮快感就叠加上来，巴基呜咽着扭着腰，腿根随着他的小声情喘而痉挛起来。那片暖潮的软肉甚至可以捕捉到男孩的嘴的每次开合。我爱你。男孩哭着喃喃道，苦咸的泪水混着甜腥的淫液打湿了身下布料。你也要爱我，巴基。

他忽然感到一阵释然，男孩吮吸着自己像某种奇异的治疗方法，如同吸出来的是他污秽的血液。窗外的雨还在用一种令人厌烦的速度自云层里坠下，男孩将他的肩膀抓破了，胸口和腿根的牙印好像就要渗出血来，扭曲的疼痛与快感紧紧地攫住了他，滚烫的浪潮不断缩紧粘覆在皮肤上，如若身处天堂和地狱的边界，不够彻底却也已经足够足够。

“你这笨蛋...”他长长地吐着气，从隐秘处传来的舒爽现在像是他唯独能感觉到的，“我他妈爱得你快死了。”

他们真是一团糟，可他们至少还有着彼此的爱，以及足以燃烧过一个雨季和冬日的情热。这样想想，或许当下或许也并不算是最糟的情形。


End file.
